superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gotham City
Gotham City is the hometown of Batman and his ward Robin. It is also where Riddler and Scarecrow have their hideouts. Gotham City is in close proximity, if not adjacent to Metropolis.As was indicated in the Season 1 (1973) episode Too Hot to Handle. Also important to note, that due to this proximity, during Season 1, it was unclear as to the exact location of the Hall of Justice. It was made more confusing by the SuperFriends comic book which confirmed its location in Gotham. Later seasons of the SuperFriends series (especially the 1983 Shorts), made it clear that the Hall of Justice was in Metropolis. Locations |left]] Banks * Gotham City BankSeen in the Season 3 (1978) episode: Conquerors of the Future Recreation * Gotham ZooSeen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: Attack of the Cats * BijouSeen in Superfriends: Rest in Peace. Colleges and Schools * Gotham High SchoolSeen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: Bully for You * Gotham UniversitySeen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: A Pint of Life Scientific / Medical Facilities * Lucus InstituteSeen in the Season 3, episode: Attack of the Cats Prison / Law Enforcement Facilities * Gotham City Police HeadquartersSeen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: Superfriends: Rest in Peace and the Season 6 (1985), episode: The Fear Museums * Gotham City MuseumSeen in Too Hot to Handle * Gotham City Museum of Natural HistorySeen in the SuperFriends comic book, issue #31. Newspaper publishers * Gotham Herald * Gotham Times Businesses * Wayne BuildingSeen in the Season 5 (1984), episode: Once Upon a Poltergeist * Acme Oil CompanySeen in The New Adventures of Batman (1977) episode, Curses! Oiled Again! * G.E.E.C. FactorySeen in the Season 1 (1973), episode: Professor Goodfellow's G.E.E.C. * Gotham Barber ShopSeen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: Bully for You * Gotham Department of SanitationSeen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: Superfriends: Rest in Peace * Gotham City DumpSeen in The New Adventures of Batman (1977) episode A Sweet Joke on Gotham City * Gotham Toy CompanySeen in the 1983 Shorts, Invasion of the Space Dolls * Gotham Mining CorporationSeen in the 1983 Shorts, Prisoners of Sleep * The New 200 Story Gotham HotelSeen in the Season 2 (1977), episode: Day of the Rats * Mudd's Coffee (Coffee Shop)Seen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: Bully for You * Donahue Department StoreSeen in the 1983 Shorts, The Malusian Blob * Kimberley's JewelrySeen in Reading, Writing and Wronging * Ed's Grocery StoreSeen in A Sweet Joke on Gotham City Miscellaneous * Wayne ManorSeen in the Season 3 (1978) episode: Wanted: The Superfriends, and the Season 6 (1985) episode: The Fear * Bat-CaveSeen in the Season 5 (1984) episode: The Case of the Dreadful Dolls * Crime AlleySeen the Season 6 (1985) episode: The Fear * Gotham HarborSeen in the 1983 Shorts, The Malusian Blob and in Super Powers, Vol. 1 #1 * Gotham CemeterySeen in the Season 6 (1985) episode: The Fear * Slaughter SwampSeen in the Season 3 (1978) episode: Monolith of Evil * Devil's Cliff * Gotham Clock Tower Residents Current Residents * Bruce Wayne * Dick Grayson * Lucius Fox * James Gordon * Barbara Gordon * Alfred Pennyworth (originally from England) * Chief O'Hara (originally from Ireland) * Carter Nichols * Dr. Cranum Former Residents * Harvey Harris (deceased) * Thomas Wayne (deceased) * Martha Wayne (deceased) * Edward Nigma * Professor Jonathan Crane Notes Coming Soon!! Appearances in Other Media Coming Soon! References Category:DC Comics Category:Locations Category:Cities